nexusadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Roseann Shadowflame/Nexus Adventures story Chapter 1
The darkness was swirling around them. Brick lifted his arm up to his head, covering his eyes from the stinging Maelstrom rain and sleet. Atom pulled down his goggles, and Ferfature pulled his hood over his eyes. Roseann looked down, Flex covered his eyes and Doomslicer looked away. "It's a little harsh," Atom mimicked, "But we ought to be able to get through it! "Yeah, right!" Ferfature shook his head, saying, "Atom, we get it. It's windy. Even Brick didn't know it was this bad!" Atom rolled his eyes, saying, "You can't even see me 'cause you had to pull the hood down over your eyes so you wouldn't get Maelstrom all over you!" Ferfature, though not visibly, rolled his eyes at Atom. "You two can argue when we get back to the HQ. Right now, give us some peace, would you?" asked Roseann over the wind. "Fine," Ferfature and Atom muttered together. Brick looked up to see the HQ ahead of them, lights lit up. "Okay, we just have to walk forward," said Brick, pointing towards the HQ. They all nodded, walking towards the HQ's light. "Next time I ask to come with you," said Roseann, shaking her head, "Tell me this mission number! I'll be hiding!" Flex smirked, and said, "The likeliness of that happening after you've had this experience is lower than zero, if that's possible." Roseann shook her head again, and continued walking forward. "You look TERRIBLE!" screamed Zalina, grabbing towels and throwing them on the soaking First Builders. "Thanks for stating the obvious," muttered Doomslicer. "Okay, obviously you're upset, so can you argue somewhere else?" asked Acalie, looking at Atom and Ferfature, who were arguing away. After waiting a while for a reply, she said, "Yes, yes you can. This way," and led them towards another room, then locked the door. "Sorry about that," Brick said, his Brittish accent sounding good to Acalie, who hadn't seen them since they left four days ago. "They were arguing like that almost the whole way here," muttered Roseann, pulling off her jacket. "Yeah," agreed Doomslicer, setting down his hat. "We ought to be able to send a message to Maelstrom Reach or something to warn them about the storm, right?" asked Roseann, walking towards Acalie. "No, communications are jammed. But the storm will pass by morning, and then we can go outside, send communications, whatever you want. Then you guys can take these new recruits back to Nexus HQ, not this little old side base they have to deal with. Besides, you guys are probably getting sick and tired of it, too," said Acalie, typing in a password on the keyboard. The screens lit up, and she walked over to the largest screen, motioning with her hand. "You guys should get some sleep, everyone else went to bed already. That's why Zalina and I are the only ones here instead of everyone else. Justin was worried about you all, he hasn't eaten anything since last night!" Acalie added. "Perfect..." muttered Brick as he walked over to the screen. "We'll get some sleep soon, but first, any news?" he asked, looking up at the large screen. "Yes. We discovered why the storm started, and how long it is until it dissipates," she replied, tapping the screen. "Well, tell us," said Brick, turning to the grinning Acalie. "Not until you sleep," she said, grinning a little wider. "Oh, you're good," said Doom, walking past Acalie and into his quarters. "Yeah, real good," said Flex, walking into the room Atom and Ferfature were in, hoping to get them to go to sleep and stop arguing. Roseann walked over and grabbed Brick's arm, walking towards the quarter hallway. She let go of his arm at the quarters, and she said, "Get some rest. You need it. You can check the stats and so on tomorrow morning, but if you can't process it cause you're to sleepy, what good will it do then?" Brick was about to respond when they heard the repeated words, "No, ''I'M ''right!" Roseann laughed, and said, "I've gotta go rescue Flex. See you tomorrow." She walked over to the room, and saw Flex hopelessly struggling to keep the two apart. He saw her and run over. "I'll grab Ferfature, you grab Atom," she whispered, patting him on the shoulder. "Okay," he said, sneaking over to Atom. "NOW!" screamed Roseann, leaping on Ferfature. She dragged him down to the floor, and Flex did the same. "HEY! THAT'S CHEATING!" cried Atom, struggling to get back up. "In your universe, not in mine," said Flex, laughing. Roseann helped Ferfature up, and said, "Come on, go to bed." They all walked to the First Builders Quarters' hall, and they all went into their own, all drifting into a well earned sleep. Next Chapter Main Page Pre-quel Story Category:Blog posts Category:Story